


Gay Holiday

by heuradys



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:24:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heuradys/pseuds/heuradys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder and Krycek to a song by The Chalets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gay Holiday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theamusedone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theamusedone/gifts).



> This is all The Amused One's fault. His wish was my command.
> 
> All footage from seasons 2-4 only.

Vimeo version; password: hvid


End file.
